The clock of Midnight
by Necromancer
Summary: Chapter three is now up! and the peasants rejoice. yay. takes place in the middle of Harry's 5th year some H/G good stuff and a little R/H on the side The rating may change later depending on what I decide to do. please R/R
1. Potions and Divination

Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of these characters they belong to JK Rowling and to warner bros since they bought the rights as well. However the idea of being impaled on the ace of wands belongs to me and my friend Kat.  
  
Chapter 1: Potions and Divination  
  
Harry had a bad day, Snape had caused their day to be the worst thing in a long time, they were learning sleeping potions and if you made them too strong they would make you sleep forever or at least for much longer then was normal. He had terrorized Neville as usual by testing the potion on Trevor the toad who had been lurking in the dungeon for weeks.  
  
Thankfully it was Hermione's quick thinking that saved the toad from certain doom from the bad potion. She had muttered a quick spell and to Ron's cheers hopped away deeper into the dungeon. However, Snape's anger immediately turned on Ron and made him take the potion. Ron was still dead asleep and was now lying on his bed with a very comical expression of disgust on his face, and Harry had to smile at that even though it had severely damaged quidditch practice, not having a keeper that was.  
  
Harry went downstairs to finish his divination homework. He had left his tarot cards strewn out in the Celtic cross formation that they had learned the day before. Harry had spent an hour already just trying to figure out which of the cards was his signifier.  
  
He tried to look at the covering card, the ace of wands. Harry sighed and pulled out his book beginning to flip through it looking for the correct card.  
  
"aahhh," said a misty voice behind him. "You are going to be impaled by a wand at the second phase of the celestial moooon," the voice trailed off in a misty way. Harry jerked his head to see who was behind him. The deep brown eyes of Ginny Weasly stared back at him. "I was thinking of becoming a mystic and was practicing on you, so was I right?" Harry laughed  
  
"Exactly what professor Trelwany would say," Harry said doubled up in laughter the cards forgotten on the table. "but please tell me that you are not really planning on doing that professionally, all that talent would be wasted. Predicting death can have much more practical applications, you could work with your brother Charlie for instance." Now Ginny was laughing too the two of them were almost rolling on the floor with all the stress of the day bubbling over and out. A group of first years that had been poring over their history of magic homework were now looking at the two of them quite frightened by the loud laughing.  
  
Seeing their expressions just caused Harry and Ginny to laugh harder and now some of the seventh years were glaring at them. Alicia yelled over at them.  
  
"Potter, you may be quidditch captin but some of us are attempting to pass our classes this year maybe you should try." This just caused Harry and Ginny to laugh harder as they both thought about the divination homework that Ginny had been attempting to help Harry with.  
  
"Potter SHUT UP!" Alicia yelled again as first years started to cower out of the way of Alicia's anger.  
  
"All right Alicia" Harry yelled back still laughing, although now Alicia was laughing too and so was most of the common room, although the first years still looked warily from one to the other of Alicia and Harry. "Ginny, lets go for a walk or Alicia may kill us." It was only about eight and Ginny agreed but Harry grabbed the invisibility cloak and hid it in his robes. The two of them laughingly walked out of the common room and into the hallway.  
  
"And where are you two going," asked the Fat Lady quizzically at the two of them. Harry and Ginny started laughing again. It was a disease now and they just were unable to stop.  
  
They walked down to the entrance way and then outside into the twilight half darkness. Their laughs had turned into bright smiles on their faces as they walked slowly around the lake in silence.  
  
Harry sat down on the edge of the lake and Ginny sat next to him. They stopped having anything to say and just sat next to each other still drunk on the humor of the evening.  
  
  
  
Dun dun dun… cliff hanger! Ahhhhh I will but out the next chapter quite soon so don't fear! 


	2. Squid

1 Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of these characters they belong to JK Rowling and to warner bros since they bought the rights as well.  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter 2: Squid  
  
Harry looked over at Ginny suddenly feeling kind of odd about being here sitting with her at the edge of the lake. It had seemed so normal when they had left the common room together, but now it was just odd to think about.  
  
Ginny appeared to be thinking the same thing as she looked out over the lake, not meeting Harry's eyes. The giant squid lazily swam over and flicked a tentacle up to Ginny who started laughing immediately.  
  
"Stop that! It tickles," she laughed at the tentacle, Harry couldn't help but do the same, the thought of the giant squid tickling Ginny was so unbelievable that they had fallen again into fits of giggles. Harry looked into her laughing eyes with her own they burst into giggles again and couldn't stop, seized in the moment Harry leaned over to Ginny and kissed her swiftly on the lips, or at least that was his intent but as he pulled away his lips hung near hers. Their mutual attraction pulled them together like magnets and he kissed her again neither of them were very good at it.  
  
They broke away and just looked at each other for awhile staring into each other's eyes.  
  
"Ron's going to kill me," Harry muttered almost to himself. This made Ginny laugh again, "he would try but I seem to have it on good authority that he is passed out up in the 5th years dormitory. At this Harry had to laugh and all the tension from between them was again whipped away.  
  
"Come on," Ginny said gesturing toward the castle, "if we are out too long word might get out to Ron and then he will lock us both up in our dormitories forever."  
  
"Alright alright, Harry said grudgingly to Ginny and sighed. Alicia will have something to tease me about at practice," Harry groaned again, "that means that Ron will find out. I have to tell him." Harry looked quite bleak at the prospect.  
  
"It was no big deal," Ginny said looking at Harry, "I mean it was just a kiss." But as she said this she knew it was the understatement of the year. It was a big deal. It was her and Harry.  
  
"I guess you will have to tell him, although I don't know quite how to tell him when he is in a coma," This set the two of them laughing again as they pushed through the portrait hole into the common room still laughing.  
  
"and where have you two been?" asked a voice from inside the common room. They looked at the tell tale head of red hair that belonged to Ron Weasly. "You just leave me passed out from potions you don't know what would do the me," He said this all laughingly but his expression changed abruptly as he saw the look in Harry and Ginny's faces.  
  
"Whats going on you two? Where were you?" Ron asked again looking from Harry to Ginny and back again. Harry blushed and Ginny looked slightly guilty. Ron's eyes grew wide.  
  
"We er um… went for a walk and um," Harry couldn't continue he thought that his face must have been radiating enough heat for the entire common room. Harry just noticed that there were other people in the room although they weren't paying any attention to him.  
  
"and Harry kissed me." Ginny finished a little flustered but determined to get the idea out to Ron.  
  
"HE DID WHAT!" Ron yelled at them. The common room went deathly silent as all the heads turned towards them.  
  
"Ron…" Harry said unsteadily to him attempting to explain himself although not knowing how. But ron cut him off.  
  
"SO YOU SNEAK OUT WITH MY LITTLE SISTER THE SECOND I AM OUT OF THE QUESTION HARRY! WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU?!" He stalked up to his room and slammed the door throwing the curtains shut.  
  
The common room stared at Harry and Ginny as they stood near the portrait hole still in shock at Ron's yelling. The whole room suddenly broke out in hushed talking. 


	3. Breakfast

Chapter 3: Breakfast  
  
Harry breathed deeply, he had gone quite pink, Ginny just looked down at her feet, although Harry could see that she was flushed as well.  
  
"I had better go talk to him," Harry said grudgingly as he looked up the stairs towards his dormitory. "If he kills me, tell Hermione she can have all my books." Harry and Ginny attempted weak laughs, but to no avail. They both knew that in his current state that Ron was lible to do anything, he was not the most controlled at the best of times, and this was definitely not the best of times.  
  
Harry slowly walked up the stairs to his bedroom and inevitably Ron. He sighed in fear and anticipation, every step felt like he was lifting a block of lead.  
  
"Ron I need to talk…" but before he could get another word out he felt himself hit with a jelly legs curse. Harry attempted to walk over to his bed, he didn't succeed very well. "I guess I deserve that, although I don't really know why."  
  
"You don't know why?" Ron's voice was no longer loud and angry, it had progressed far beyond that stage. Now it was just cold icy and indifferent. "I cant possibly imagine what would make me upset." He continued sarcastically, "I thought I could trust you."  
  
"Ron…" Harry attempted but knew that he wouldn't get anywhere with Ron. Harry then attempted to go to bed, he still had jelly legs.  
  
***  
  
The next day did not dawn brightly at all. Harry went down to breakfast alone and sat at the table. Ginny, Hermione and Ron all came in about the same time.  
  
"Hermione, would you ask Harry to pass the Jam?" Ron asked at an attempt at being passive. Harry sighed, it was not going to be easy to get ron to forgive him.  
  
"What's going on here?" Hermione asked, "what are you two on about?"  
  
"Why don't you ask Harry, or better yet Ginny?" Ron said as he bit into his toast. "They would be able to tell you." The bitterness in his tone was obvious.  
  
"Harry?" no answer. "Ginny?" again. "Well someone say something, I am not going to get caught in your stupid arguments again!"  
  
"I kissed Ginny," Harry said under his breath, his cheeks growing warm at the words." Whatever Hermione had thought this was not it. She was almost speechless.  
  
"You and Ginny… when… where oh my goodness… wow, I mean…" Hermione trailed off looking quite lost. Harry kept his head down, he was afraid to meet anyone's eyes, especially Ginny's. 


End file.
